


bedtime story

by narzi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzi/pseuds/narzi
Summary: Как уложить Дэмиана спать? Вопрос решает Дик Грейсон.





	bedtime story

Ситуация была обыденной для обычных людей и совершенно идиотской для Бэт-семейства. Дэмиан заболел, подхватив банальную и от того еще более обидную простуду, и, соответственно, остался без патруля. Робин получал какое-то безумное удовольствие от рассекания по ночному городу, порой даже без столкновений с его злодейским населением. Кажется, ему вполне хватало стоять в пафосной позе на какой-нибудь крыше и упиваться собственным величием. Достоялся на ветру, видимо. Так что, поняв, что ему придется остаться в особняке, он впал в настоящую истерию. С громкими воплями, валянием по полу, обвинениями в адрес всех рядом стоящих («Меня Дрейк заразил, точно говорю!»), и последующей обидой на весь мир. Бэтмену, естественно, было глубоко плевать на обиды сына, поэтому его ответом был категоричный отказ и приказ отправляться в комнату, спать. Ну что делают нормальные люди ночью, особенно, когда болеют? Определенно, спят. Значит, юный Уэйн должен поступить именно так, и точка.  
Конечно, можно было просто уйти на дежурство всем составом, оставив «больного ребенка» на Альфреда, но, сказать по правде, старика было просто жалко. Поэтому Дик, как заботливый старший брат, торжественно взял на себя роль успокоительного, наивно предположив, что уж он-то как-нибудь сможет угомонить едва не сорвавшего нецензурными криками и без того больное горло младшего Уэйна и уложить спать. Немного подумав над неожиданно кровожадным предложением Красного Робина выдать Дэмиану воспитательных розог и приковать за ногу к батарее, Дик его отмел. Другие, не менее варварские методы усыпления от него же («Транквилизатора ему в зад вкати! Для бешеных собак, чтоб проняло…») так же остались без внимания. Грейсон собирался пустить в ход все свое обаяние и воспитательные способности.  
Загнать долгими уговорами и пустыми обещаниями (ну, того, что Дику пришлось наобещать, он бы не смог выполнить даже под страхом смерти, и они оба это прекрасно понимали) Дэмиана в кровать удалось, но ведь еще нужно и усыпить! Ведь ясное дело, что как только все уйдут, он если не примется бегать в поисках выхода, то явно начнет развлекаться играми на приставке и прочими вещами, не способствующими выздоровлению! А допустить этого никак нельзя.  
− Ты меня за кого держишь, Грейсон? – грозно вопросил младший Уэйн, но впечатление смазалось тем, что под конец вопроса он звонко чихнул и принялся втихаря вытирать нос краем одеяла.  
− Ну… Как бы тебе так сказать… − замялся Дик, выдергивая из упаковки салфетку и подавая ему. Он сидел на вежливом расстоянии от брата – на кресле рядом с кроватью, чтобы не подхватить заразу. – Я думал…  
− Мне казалось, что ты как раз-таки НЕ думал, когда предложил мне ЭТО, − Дэмиан театрально передернул плечами от отвращения. – Как вообще можно было предположить, что я на такое соглашусь?!  
− Да что в этом такого ужасного-то? – всплеснул руками Дик. – Будто я тебе предложил что-то предосудительное!  
− Грейсон, ты предложил мне рассказать сказку, − замогильным голосом сообщил Дэмиан. – По-твоему мне что, десять лет?! – визгливо рявкнул он и еще раз чихнул.  
− Вообще-то, одиннадцать недалеко ушли… − осторожно заметил Грейсон.  
− Почти двенадцать! – возразил младший Уэйн, поднимая палец вверх с гордым видом. – Я мужик!  
− О, как скажешь, − закатил глаза Дик. Надо быстрее свернуть этот разговор, пока не начался многочасовый монолог «Я – будущий Бэтмен». – Я просто вспомнил, что мне мама в детстве перед сном рассказывала сказки, и я после этого быстро засыпал. Иногда это делал папа, но, сказать по правде, у него истории были почти все одинаковые… Но от них я тоже засыпал! Я по этому даже скучаю.  
Дэмиан презрительно фыркнул, складывая руки на груди. Судя по его сведенным к переносице бровям, он над чем-то размышлял. Наконец он прищурился и поинтересовался:  
− А ты умеешь их рассказывать?  
− Я надеюсь.  
Дик про себя улыбнулся – кажется, Дэмиана факт того, что его старший брат лишился обоих родителей в юном возрасте, заставил немного устыдиться и задуматься. Хотя, конечно, Грейсон и не пытался давить ему на совесть таким образом.  
− Предлагаю сделку, − наконец снисходительно процедил младший Уэйн. И, дождавшись заинтересованного кивка, сказал: − Как только мне твоя сказка начинает казаться скучной – ты немедленно выметаешься и перестаешь колупать мне мозги, а я делаю, что хочу, усек?  
− А если сказка тебе понравится, ты ляжешь спать и не будешь пытаться сбежать, − выдвинул ответное условие Дик.  
− Ну-ну, − недоверчиво хмыкнул Дэмиан, закладывая руки за голову и устраиваясь среди подушек поудобнее. – Начинай.  
Грейсон широко улыбнулся, глубоко вдохнул, будучи вдохновленным своей маленькой победой и вдруг осознал, что у него нет в голове ни единой мысли. Как шаром покати. Молчание затягивалось, он продолжал улыбаться.  
− Я жду.  
− Эм… Ладно. – Дик прочистил горло, кинул взгляд на часы, прикидывая, что у него еще есть почти час, чтобы выдать какое-нибудь подобие истории, и кивнул сам себе. – Итак…  
Под испытующим взглядом младшего Уэйна в голову не приходило ничего толкового.  
− Жил-был на свете… Король, − наконец очень бодрым тоном выдал Грейсон и мысленно себе зааплодировал. Отличное начало.  
− Король? Какой еще король? – уточнил Дэмиан.  
− Очень… Эм… Крутой король! Всей Земли! – в запале добавил Дик.  
− Крутой, как Бэтмен?  
Вопрос его немного ошарашил, но он изумленно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
− Значит, король Бэтмен, − одобрительно пробормотал младший Уэйн. – Таким образом, его сын был принцем всей Земли… Мне нравится!  
− Точно! История про принца! – закивал Дик. – Принца Робина. То есть Дэмиана.  
− Принц же тоже был очень крутой? – поспешил поинтересоваться Дэмиан. Вот же маленький нахал, так и напрашивается на комплименты!  
− Очень крутой, − заверил его Грейсон, подбирая под себя ноги, чтобы удобнее усесться в глубоком кресле. – Никого круче было не найти. Враги его боялись, друзья были горды сражаться с ним на одной стороне, и… Он любил… Ээээ… Геройски… Геройствовать.  
Дик про себя поблагодарил богов, что, кажется, его колоссальное косноязычие осталось без внимания. Дэмиан внимательно на него смотрел, тщательно скрывая свой интерес. Точно как рыба, заглотившая крючок и делающая вид, что леска торчит совсем не из ее рта.  
− И был у принца Дэмиана друг. Он помогал иногда ему… Геройствовать.  
− По имени Дик? – догадался младший Уэйн, подпирая рукой голову. – А что он еще делал? Принц, понятное дело, правил народом… − принялся он рассуждать. – А раз его все боялись, значит, в его городе и не было преступников, так что его друг явно не был полицейским, как ты… Или как это тогда называлось?.. Шериф? Что же он тогда делал?  
Дик напряженно засопел, будучи поставленным в тупик таким вопросом. Взгляд упал на распечатанный пакет то ли булочек, то ли пончиков, лежащий на тумбочке возле кровати. Желудок предательски заурчал. Вместо ужина он гонялся за Робином, умоляя его отправиться в свою комнату.  
− Ел… Булки, − вырвалось у Дика.  
− Ел? – вздернул бровь Дэмиан.  
− Пек! – тут же поправился Грейсон. – Точно! Его друг был пекарем! – воодушевленно добавил он, нервно хихикнув. Откуда ему вообще такое в голову пришло?  
− Пекарем… − задумчиво повторил за ним младший Уэйн. – Да, дружить с плебеями – полезно для репутации. Одобряю. А как называлась его пекарня? «У Дика»? «Вкусный крендель»? Или… − он зажевал губами и вдруг восторженно воскликнул: − Я придумал! «Веселые булки Грейсона»!  
− Что? – хлопая глазами, переспросил Дик. Ну к чему вообще столько вопросов?! Вот ему в детстве никаких уточнений не требовалось! Но, наткнувшись на непререкаемый взгляд младшего брата, поспешил согласиться: − Да. Точно. Веселые. Булки. Их… Ээээ… Все очень любили. Да.  
− Хорошо, − податливо кивнул Дэмиан. – А дальше что было?  
− Эм... Ну… И узнал как-то принц, что где-то далеко-далеко, в темном страшном замке сидит в плену принцесса, и решил ее спасти! – Дик поспешил увести тему подальше от своих булок и степени их веселья.  
− Зачем?  
− Чтобы жениться? – предложил Грейсон, мысленно застонав. Ох, зря он так… Сейчас же мелкий развопится о том, что терпеть не может девчонок! Но тот неожиданно деловито поинтересовался:  
− Ты же сказал, что принц был принцем всей Земли. Получается, на планете всего одно государство. Чем же правила принцесса? Они что, были родственниками? И принц Дэмиан при этом хотел на ней жениться?! Это как-то… Мерзко.  
− Они не были родственниками! – ужаснулся Дик. – Разве что... Может быть… Неродными… − промямлил он. – Не знаю! Неважно!  
− Ладно, − уже не слишком уверенно протянул Дэмиан. – И кто держал ее в плену?  
− Злой… Старый волшебник? – попытался припомнить стандартный типаж из сказок Грейсон.  
− Как Ра’с аль Гул?  
− Точно, − подтвердил Дик. Ему было стыдно, но он уже склонялся в сторону транквилизатора. Давно он так напряженно не размышлял! Быть Найтвингом явно проще, чем сочинять сказки. Хорошо еще, что братишка сам за него половину придумывает!  
− Тогда, определенно, надо спасать! − с серьезным видом согласился Дэмиан, гордо вздергивая подбородок.  
− И… Принц Дэмиан пошел к своему другу, чтобы тот помог ему спасти принцессу, − продолжил рассказ Грейсон. – И его друг, конечно же, согласился пойти с ним.  
− Ага, щас же! – вдруг возмутился младший Уэйн. – Еще уведет принцессу! Ну нет уж! Держи свои булки от нее подальше!  
− Хорошо… Тогда он… − Дик нахмурился, пытаясь выудить из памяти какое-нибудь обязательное составляющее волшебной сказки. Наконец его осенило: − Друг принца дал ему своего коня, чтобы тот мог доехать до замка!  
− Просто коня? – поскучнел Дэмиан.  
− Волшебного! Конь знал, где находится замок!  
− Откуда бы? – прищурился младший Уэйн.  
− Это был… Заколдованный конь!  
− То есть, конь раньше был человеком, который знал, где находится замок злого волшебника Ра’с аль Гула? Подозрительный какой-то конь…  
− Ну… Это был заколдованный... Лесной разбойник… Потому он знал, где сидят все злодеи, − протянул Дик. – Но на самом деле он был не такой уж и плохой!  
− Как Тодд, что ли? – фыркнул Дэмиан.  
− Ну… Вроде того!  
− А почему конь Тодд был у булочника Грейсона?  
Дик захлопал глазами, пытаясь придумать ответ.  
− Его заколдовали потому… Что он воровал булки! Потому его и отдали булочнику Грейсону… В услужение. За моральный ущерб.  
− То есть, Тодд покушался на твои булки?  
Грейсон закашлялся.  
− Нет! То есть да… Но не в этом суть! Он дал коня Тодда… Боже… − пробормотал он и хихикнул. Конь Джейсон! Бредовость сказки набирала обороты, но Дэмиан, кажется, был доволен, а это главное. – В общем, если конь поможет принцу Дэмиану, то чары с него спадут. Вот.  
− То есть, туда, значит, принц едет на коне, а обратно уже в компании уголовника и пешком!?  
− Нет. Вот как вернется, тогда и расколдуют, − уверенным тоном заявил Дик.  
− Ладно, − согласился Дэмиан на такие условия. – Но знаешь, я не уверен, что я бы хотел кататься верхом на Тодде. Вот ты бы покатался верхом на Тодде? Эй, ты чего такой... Красный? Заразился, что ли?  
− Речь не обо мне! Сказка про принца Дэмиана! – резко оборвал его Дик. – Слушай дальше! − От возмущения он дотянулся до пакета с булочками и, совершенно не стесняясь, цапнул одну, впиваясь зубами в сдобный бок. Проглотив кусок, он продолжил: − В общем, сел принц на коня… И ехал он долго-долго… − он машинально протянул Дэмиану очередную салфетку, так как прошлая пришла в негодность и улетела в сторону, влажно шлепнувшись на ковер. Ну куда в таком состоянии на патрули бежать! Только в кровати и лежать, сказки слушать!  
− По пути он сражался с монстрами?  
− С целой кучей, − кивнул Дик, уничтожая остатки булочки. Такие грех не украсть. Боже, о чем он уже думает?.. – И наконец он приехал к замку, где томилась в плену принцесса. И вызвал волшебника на бой.  
− Секундочку, − вдруг прервал его Дэмиан. – Принцесса. Ее что, никто другой спасти не мог до этого? Не слишком завидная невеста, видимо…  
− Ну… Принцесс должны спасать принцы! – выкрутился Дик.  
− Ладно, засчитано. А что она там вообще делала? Там же от скуки, наверное, подохнуть можно было…  
− Не знаю… Книжки читала, наверное, − пожал плечами Дик. Его крайне волновал вопрос поползновения в сторону следующей булки, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что его младшего брата перекосило, и он сидит, наверное, уже целую минуту, с вытаращенными глазами. – Что такое?  
− Я, по-твоему, идиот?! – наконец рявкнул тот, справившись с собой.  
− А? – вздернул брови Дик, роняя надкушенную булочку себе на колени.  
− Ну сам посмотри! Принцесса не родственник принцу Дэмиану, но при этом почему-то все равно принцесса, значит, приблудная! Ее украл за каким-то хреном Ра’с аль Гул, а он у нас вкусом не блещет! И, в довершение всего – она редкостная зануда, раз все это время сидела и читала книжки! – принялся перечислять Дэмиан, загибая пальцы. – Ты мне подсунул в качестве принцессы Дрейка!  
− Я… Я… − радуясь, что уже все проглотил, выдавил из себя Дик. – Я этого не говорил! Почему бы принцессой не быть Барбаре или Стефани?  
− Ты не говорил, что принцесса путалась с булочником или что была тупой, как пробка! И я не хочу ни на ком из них жениться! И на Дрейке, кстати, тоже не хочу!  
На это Дику было крыть нечем. Он молчал минуты три, переваривая информацию, и наконец, осторожно проговорил:  
− Ну… Хорошо, принцу Дэмиану не понравилась принцесса Тим, и его спас другой принц… − он потряс головой. Что за идиотизм? Но у сказок же должны быть хорошие концы?  
− Какой еще другой принц?! Мы же уже выяснили, что Дэмиан – единственный принц на Земле! Аааа, я все понял! – вдруг замахал руками младший Уэйн. – Это был принц не с Земли, да? Криптонский!  
− Точно, − решил пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления Дик.  
− То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что чертов клон лучше меня спасает принцесс? – вдруг оскалился Дэмиан.  
− Нет!  
Лучше с ним не спорить.  
− Тогда вокруг замка был криптонитовый забор, и принц Кент упал еще на подлете. Неудачник, − припечатал Дэмиан. – А принц Дэмиан победил злого волшебника и спас принцессу Дрейка.  
− Зачем? – только и смог спросить Дик.  
− Чтобы выкинуть в канаву, конечно. Нахрена принцу Дэмиану принцесса Дрейк? – спросил младший Уэйн таким тоном, будто это был самый логичный вывод. – Не жениться же, в самом деле.  
− Хорошо, будь по-твоему, − согласился Грейсон.  
− А Тодда не расколдовали, и он остался конем! – добавил Дэмиан.  
− Почему?  
− А нечего так подставлять принца. Он бы мог сразу сказать, что представляет из себя принцесса, раз знал, куда вез! Конец.  
− Понравилась сказка? – заискивающим тоном поинтересовался Дик, подбирая недогрызенную булку. Кажется, он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос, но надеялся, что Дэмиан все-таки оценил его старания.  
− Я не уверен, что смогу заснуть после того, как ты меня чуть не женил на Дрейке, − закатил глаза младший Уэйн. – Но часть с канавой мне понравилась. Молодец, Грейсон.  
− Я рад, что ты оценил, − усмехнулся Дик, разумно умолчав то, что вот как раз эта часть ему не принадлежала. – Теперь ты попытаешься заснуть, чтобы завтра быть бодрым и бойким? Должен же кто-то… Геройствовать, − он улыбнулся, подмигивая младшему брату. – Принц Дэмиан вряд ли спасал людей, обливаясь соплями до пола.  
Вместо ответа тот широко зевнул.  
− Иди уж, − милостиво разрешил он. – И свет выключи!  
Дик был невероятно горд собой. Подвинув поближе к кровати упаковку салфеток, он встал с кресла. Его братский долг выполнен. С честью!  
Уже стоя на пороге комнаты, он был остановлен вопросом, заданным невероятно серьезным тоном:  
− Кажется, в сказках, если поцеловать принцессу, то она превращается во что-то приличное… Как думаешь, на Дрейка это подействует? Или это с лягушками только прокатывает?  
− Не знаю, кажется, лягушки тоже плавают в канавах. Можешь проверить, − ухмыльнулся Дик, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Как хорошо, что Дэмиан понял, что он шутит! Ведь правда понял? Не хотелось бы отправлять Тима к психиатру в случае чего… Хотя, Альфред ведь знает хорошего врача…

− Конь? Серьезно? – вздернул брови Джейсон.  
− Ну… Это не я так решил, − усмехнулся Дик, садясь рядом на парапет. С чего он решил поделиться с конечно же совершенно случайно встреченным Тоддом чарующей историей, он не знал, но, кажется, того очень впечатлило.  
− А я подумал, что ты просто считаешь, что я настоящий жеребец, − гордо расправил плечи Джейсон. − А мне дадут попробовать хваленые булки? – деловито поинтересовался он.  
Дик в ответ закатил глаза и страдальчески вздохнул.  
− Только с последующей верховой прогулкой. 

Fin


End file.
